1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a wireless communication circuit capable of adaptively adjusting a circuit configuration of the wireless communication circuit according to a change in the surroundings and related wireless communication method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with technology advance, a mobile phone has become one indispensable element in our daily life. When the mobile phone is in use, the communication quality is determined by antenna design of the mobile phone. Generally speaking, an antenna circuit of most modern mobile phones is integrated with a back lid of the mobile phones, in order to save circuit areas, and gain more antenna space for higher antenna radiation efficiency.
However, since an antenna is an element that is more sensitive than other elements, a surrounding change can easily cause an effect on the antenna. For example, a human hand often possesses static electricity, and thus when a user holds a mobile phone, the static electricity will cause changes of electric charges stored therein and therefore affect equivalent surrounding dielectric constant, resulting in changes of matching characteristics of the antenna circuit and accordingly causing shift on the working frequency band of the antenna circuit. As a result, the signal transmission quality is degraded.
Therefore, how to avoid the matching characteristics of the antenna circuit from changing when the user holds the mobile phone and thus touches/approaches the back lid of the mobile phone is an important problem which needs to be solved in this field.